


Tonight, I'm gonna have myself a real good time

by Duckie_Dono



Series: Once more, with Feeling [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hentai, I Ship It, Multi, Other, Porn with Feelings, Sequel, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:26:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23458561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duckie_Dono/pseuds/Duckie_Dono
Summary: Sequel to Can anybody find me somebody to love? This will be pure smut as I pull on my extensive weirs Hentai knowledge to give Venom a happy ending, in more then one way.Big thanks to Burningchaos who liked it, LittleMrsCookie who introduced me to this pairing  and to everyone else who gave it Kudos.
Relationships: Eddie Brock/Darcy Lewis/Venom Symbiote
Series: Once more, with Feeling [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1687522
Comments: 11
Kudos: 51





	Tonight, I'm gonna have myself a real good time

**Author's Note:**

> Picks up where we left them. Makeing out on a couch. Will likely be short. Sorry if I missed any typos or mistakes!

* * *

Darcy pulled him as close as she could in the couch, using her legs to pull him flush against her. As she rolled her hips up into his he moans into her mouth and does the say thing right back. For once Venom was quite in Eddie's head as they press closer and closer until Eddie pulls back.

" Jesus fuck." He moans out.

"Kinda the point there Eddie. I was thinking first we let venom out and we can you know see if he can even feel pleasure from touch." Darcy tells him with a grin. " I always knew watching the weirdest Hentai would one say come in handy."

"Alright, let's get naked and then we can see. How exactly is this gonna work I'd he does?" Eddie asks dropping a quick kiss on her lips before he stands and quickly sheds his clothes.

Darcy stands too and explains as she undresses." Well he can sort of detach from you right? Well I figure he can make himself a cock and fuck my ass while you fuck my pussy. Saw that in a slime monster one." She says as she drops the last of her clothes and stands completely naked in front of the Naked eddie. 

"Right so uh I Think we might need a safe word just incase." Eddie says.

" Randy Giles." She says instantly. "Come on, let Venom out to play." A few seconds later the hulking black mass that is the Symbiote stood before her looking down. "Right first let's try kissing and I will be putting my hands in places."

" _Should I form a cock like Eddie's?_ " His deep voices asks.

"Sure Big guy, and you can touch me any where you want." She says with a smile before she walks over and pulls him down for a careful kiss.

He stands. Little frozen at first but then lifts her up in to arms and deepens the kiss. Darxy could feel the cock he was going to make pressing against her as he moves his hands to her hips and walks tobthe wall pressing her into it. 

Darcy moans into his mouth and leans back. "That feels good to me, how about you."

" _I feel what I have seen in Eddie's memories as sexual pleasure. I would very much like to have sex with you._ " He says.

"Right, so what's going to happen is Eddie will lay on the bed I'll be on top and you will come out as much as you can and fuck me from behind. First though we need to prep me so it doesn't hurt. So take your hand and very slowly work it into my ass."

Venom does as she asks and uses his finger to rub at the puckered hole. As he works the digit into the warm tight hole she grinds into his front and kisses at his neck. He was starting to understand why so many human spend so much time haveing sex.

By the then time he was pumping three fingers into her she had already had one orgasm. She leans back and looks into his large white eyes 

"Bed now." She says her voice thick with arousal.

Venom does as she asks and soon Eddie lay panting with his hars cock jutting up as Darcy moves to straddle him before she sinks down quickly. Both gasp but she doesn't move. 

A few seconds later she feels venom behind her and she turns her head to fine Eddie's legs covered in the black that is venom and him forming a torsion complete with head and arms.

Venom pushes her forward until she is Bent over eddie and she kisses him as Venom matches the size of Eddie's cock and slowly pushes in in with his hands holding her hips and causing a little thrust onto Eddie's cock.

"Oh God." She moans out and after a few seconds pushes her top hand up to hiver over Eddie. "You can move, slow until you feel minor Eddie's hips start to go faster." 

Venom says nothing before he pulls back and the thrusts back in very slowly a few times. He increases his speed and strength of the thrust every two or three minutes untine the room in engulfed in the sounds of pleasure full moans and the sound of flesh hitting flesh .

He liked that sound more then anything, the wet sound mixed with Darcy moaning his and Eddie's name as her hips try to go after on their own. Venom takes her hips and every time he thrust in he pushes her deeper on to eddie and them lifts her up as he pulls back.

He does this until he starts to feel a hot tingle inside him formed cock and them his movements become erratic as he thirst harder and faster.

The whole time Eddie lays back and watches as Darcy sits up her hand messaging her breasts as she rides him and as Venom fucks her fron behind. He has to admit the visual added with the sounds and the feeling is pushing him closer and closer. 

He moves one hand from her thighs and starts to run firm fast circles over her clit until he can feel her inner walls begin to tighter around him so her thrusts up as best her can, he can fell Venom through the thing wall of flesh that separates her pussy from her ass, it felt really good.

As Eddie is doing this Darcy teases her nipples feeling her climax approaching. This felt amazing, Venom occasionally thickens his cock for a few minutes then it goes back tonregulare size.

Climax hits both eddie and brock one after the other. Darcy first , she moan screams for for both of them and her walls tighten like a vice on Eddie. Eddie yells out her name as his Orgasm hits him.

Darcy leands forward and Eddie's now soft cock slips out and she pants turning her head."Venom, you can move to mu pussy now, just make second cock and keep the other in my ass."

Venom does as she asks and as soon as he presses inside it felt even more amazing then her ass, slick with not only her arousal but Eddie's cum. As he pounds into her fast and hard and does like eddie and reaches a hand around to do circles over her swollen clit.

Darcy know knew why chicks I. The weird hentai had that led tounge out of ther mouth face in everyone. It felt beyond amazing and she quickly cums a second time, a third time followed directly after.

By the sixth orgasm venom felt that tingle that was like him Eddie's memories did when her came and let it happen. With final dep thrust her spends himself inside her, though it was only an part of him and not ejaculate l, it would come back to him as he pulls back.

" _I like this, we should do it again, all tthe time_ " he says kissing Darcy on her back before he goes back inside Eddie.

Darcy giggles."we are gonna have all the sex, in every place we can think of." She says shifting to cuddle eddie from the side."sleep now, then let's go find a bad guy for Venom and go on a nice dinner date." She mumbles. 

"Fine with me baby." Eddie says his words a little slured from the intoxifying sex he just had.

' **She gets to pick the bad guy Eddie**." Venom says just as they drift off to sleep.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Well that's it, hope you like it. If you have a Darcy pairing you would like me to try let me know! As always I own nothing by my gutter Brain and the phone I'm writing this on.


End file.
